Furcsa ez a lány
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Nekem hiányzott az eredeti könyvekből összeszedetten az a rész, amikor Harry szerelembe esik Ginny iránt. Hát, pótoltam... :) Vigyorgós-derűs canon novella Harry szemszögéből. Kár lenne kihagyni. :) Minden jog Rowlingé, a történet megírásából anyagi hasznom nem származott és -zik.


** Furcsa ez a lány**

Harry álmos szemekkel pislogott bele a hajnali derengésbe. Jobb kezével fáradt mozdulattal dörzsölte meg arcát, majd kicsit nyújtózkodott, hogy az ágy melletti szekrénykén kitapogassa a szemüvegét. Megtalálta, és amint felvette, immáron tisztább látással nézett körbe a szobában. A számára sebtében felállított kempingágytól balra Ron hortyogott az oldalára fordulva, csak szerteálló vörös haja látszott ki a kockás pléd alól, amit a nyakáig felhúzott. Barátja mélyeket, nyugodtakat lélegzett, minden arra utalt, hogy álma békés, pihentető. Harry irigyelte ezért. Ő maga az este folyamán csak nehezen aludt el, de végtelenül hálás volt Ronnak, amiért éjszakába nyúlóan, készségesen hallgatta az unalmas beszámolóit arról, hogy mi történt vele az elmúlt két hétben Dursleyéknél, amíg nem találkoznak. Aztán Ron már nem válaszolgatott, ágya felől egyenletes szuszogás szövődött bele az éjszaka sötétjébe, és Harry megint magára maradt a gyötrő bűntudatával, félelmeivel, az álmatlansággal. Aztán végül mégiscsak elszenderedett, tudatalattijában ismét végigjárhatta azt az utat, amit Sirius halála óta szinte minden éjszaka megtett: látta maga előtt a mélyfekete fával borított folyosót, a körbeforgó helyiséget, melyben végül kitárult az ajtó, ami a rozzant boltívet rejtette. Lassan ment közelebb az emelvényhez, csak figyelte a szakadt függöny mozgását, mely csalogatón remegett felé, újra hallotta a suttogó hangokat, amelyek szüntelenül magukhoz hívták…

Harry mélyet sóhajtott és feltornázta magát az ágyon, az ócska kempingágy hangosan csikordult alatta, s ő félve pislantott Ron felé. Nem akarta felverni, ezért úgy, ahogy volt, pizsamában hagyta el a szobát, és lebotorkált a fürdőszobába. Megnyitotta a csapot a kissé hűvös helyiségben, majd sokáig csak hagyta, hogy a hideg víz végigcsorogjon a csuklóján. Végül megmosta az arcát, aztán hosszasan farkasszemet nézett rámeredő tükörképével. Egy vézna kamaszfiú nézett vissza rá a tükörből, kissé már lenőtt hajjal keretezett sápadt arca szinte világított, szemei alatt az álmatlanságtól sötét karikák, tekintetében végtelen szomorúság. Hát ezt látja mindenki, aki csak ránéz, összegezte keserűen. Nem is csoda, hogy Mrs Weasley majdnem elsírta magát, amikor tegnapelőtt éjjel Dumbledore-ral megérkezett, és Ron bizonytalanságán sem csodálkozott. Barátja sosem volt az együttérzés bajnoka, s Harry nem szívesen szembesült a fiú esetlen próbálkozásaival, amelyekkel szándéka szerint szerette volna elterelni a figyelmét. Bármivel és eredménytelenül. És Hermione, aki tegnap egyfolytában olyan zavarba ejtő, vizslató pillantásokkal szemlélte, mintha különös betegség tüneteit keresné rajta. Aztán a lány erőlködése, amikor nagyon vigyáz, nehogy olyasmi csússzon ki a száján, ami őt, Harryt Siriusra emlékezteti. Egyszerűen néha csak dühítették és a terhére voltak. Tudta jól, hogy Dumbledore a legjobbat akarta neki azok után, hogy keresztapja elvesztését követően még a jóslat értelmének súlyát is a vállára rakta, idehozta az Odúba, biztonságba a legjobb barátaihoz. Harry mégsem volt bizonyos benne, hogy Ron és Hermione elegek lesznek ahhoz, hogy eltereljék a figyelmét, hogy megint normális életet élhessen. Már ha valaha normális élete volt…

_Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Vagy gyilkossá válik, vagy áldozattá._ – Egyik lehetőséget sem találta vonzónak. Túl nagy a teher, ami a vállát nyomja. Sokszor eltöprengett azon, hogy milyen lenne, ha nem ő válik Kiválasztottá, akkor nyugodtan, gondtalanul élhetne, mint bármelyik átlagos tinédzser, csupán azokkal az apró-cseprő problémákkal, amelyekkel bármelyik átlagos fiú szembesülhet. Pusztán csak az lehetne, akinek mindig is tartotta magát: Simán Harry.

Elszakította tekintetét a tükörképéről, és elhagyta a fürdőszobát. A lépcsősor deszkái álmosan pattantak a talpa alatt, ahogy lefelé haladt. Korán volt még, minden csendes, csak néhány madár csicsergése tört be valamelyik nyitott ablakon, és kúszott felé a félhomályba burkolózó lépcsőházban. Arra gondolt, hogy kiül a teraszra, aztán ott várja meg, amíg a többiek felébrednek, hisz korán volt még bárkinek is talpon lennie a népes famíliából. Így hát alaposan meglepődött, amikor az utolsó lépcsőfordulóban mozgást érzékelt a szeme sarkából. Megtorpant, izmai azonnal veszélyt sejtve feszültek meg, aztán újra ellazultak, amikor felismerte az alakot.

– Merlin szerelmére, Harry! A frászt hoztad rám. – Ginny két kezét a mellkasára szorította, fojtottan beszélt, Harry mégis kihallotta hangszínéből az őszinte ijedséget. Már elég ideje volt ehhez a barátja.

Harry végigmérte a lányt, és alig tudott válaszolni. Sőt hosszasan csak bámulta, képtelenül a beszédre. Ginny pizsamában, mezítláb állt az ajtaja előtt, s hirtelen olyan… más volt, mint a Roxfortban viselt talárjában. Olyan... furcsának tűnt.

– Nem állt szándékomban. Ne haragudj – mondta zavartan, és lassan megindult, hogy megtegye azt a pár lépcsőfokot, ami elválasztotta a lánytól. Ginny kíváncsian méregette, rámosolyogott, amikor végre elé ért.

– Csini a pizsid, Potter – bökött felé az egyik ujjával.

– Öhm… Kösz. – Harry végignézett magán, és kezdte már bánni, hogy nem öltözött fel rendesen, mielőtt lejött. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Ginny szokás szerint megint ugratja, hiszen Dudleytől örökölt elnyűtt, kockás pizsamanadrágja és kinyúlt pólója nem volt éppen előnyös viselet. Bár igaz, a lány már máskor is látta hálóruhában, de ez még sosem zavarta Harryt. Ez idáig és ennyire. Furcsa.

– A tiéd sem rossz, Weasley – vágott vissza automatikusan, s csak ezután vette szemügyre a lány ruházatát. Ginny csíkos alsót viselt egy vékonyka pántos toppal, amely egy keskeny sávban szabadon hagyta a hasának egy részét és a derekának karcsú ívét. Harry ezt felfedezvén zavartan kapta el a látványról a pillantását. Valóban előnyösebbnek tűnt ez az összeállítás, mint a lány tavalyi kislányos, rózsaszín fodros hálóinge, amit ha jól emlékszik, apró eperminták díszítettek.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük, mindketten csinik vagyunk pizsamában – villantott Ginny feléje egy huncut mosolyt. Harry vele együtt nevetett.

– Éhes vagy? – kérdezte a lány. Csípőre vágta a kezeit. Nagyon hasonlított így Mrs Weasleyre, s Harrynek ezen somolyognia kellett.

– Nem igazán… – Mostanában tényleg nem nagyon volt étvágya, nemhiába volt ennyire sovány.

– Mindegy – legyintett Ginny. – Én majd' éhen halok. Akkor csak nézzed, ahogy eszem, gyere! – Már fürgén meg is indult a földszintre, s Harry csak hosszasan, bambán bámult utána. Ginny haja a derekára hullott, a vastag fürtök önálló életet éltek, valóságos táncot jártak, ahogy a lány könnyedén lépdelt lefelé. Harry elnézte a mozgását, eddig még sosem figyelt fel rá, hogy Ginny járása olyan, mintha nem is a földön, hanem legalábbis fölötte suhanna. Olyan könnyed, olyan… Furcsa.

Ginny már a konyhában tett-vett, amikor utolérte. Harry bepréselte magát a kissé szűkös helyiségbe, s a konyhaszekrénynek dőlt, hogy ne zavarja az ide-oda járkáló lányt a mozgásban. Ginny melléje lépett, kenyeret vett elő, majd a pulton hozzálátott, hogy vastag szeletekre szelje.

– Szerintem van kávé a tűzhelyen, ha szeretnél inni – pislantott rá Ginny egy pillanatra. – Apa mindig főz magának, mielőtt elindul a Minisztériumba. Ha szerencséd van, akkor még meleg is.

– Köszönöm. – Harry ugyan nem szokott kávézni, de zavarban érezte magát, ahogy Ginnyt bámulta, ezért elfogadta az ajánlatot. Leemelt a polcról egy csészét, töltött magának a tűzhelyen álló kannából, és újra a szekrénynek dőlt. A kávé még valóban langyos volt, apró kortyokban kezdte inni. – Úgy tudtam, hogy utálsz ilyen korán kelni.

– És milyen jól tudtad – biccentett Ginny, miközben két szelet kenyeret tett oda pirítani. – Mostanában viszont muszáj vagyok korán lelépni a házból, ha nem akarok összefutni Francicával.

Harry kortyolt egyet és elmosolyodott. Igen, már a tegnapi napon világossá váltak számára a viszonyok: Fleur folyton Mrs Weasley után járkált, s a jövőre tervezett esküvő részleteiről szóló csacsogásával az őrület határára sodorta az asszonyt, aki hogy ne kelljen kettesben lennie vele, állandóan Ginnyt rendelte maga mellé, mintegy testőrségül. Ginny így kénytelen volt mindenféle kibúvót keresni.

– Azt hallottam, hogy még fáj a lábad, ezért töltöttél sok időt pihenéssel a szobádban.

– Ugyan – legyintett Ginny, s ellépett a pulttól, hogy vajat vegyen elő a szekrényből a reggelihez. – A bokámnak már semmi baja, csak azért nyafogtam, hogy ne kelljen beszállnom a házimunkába. Anya egyelőre még nem jött rá, hogy csak lódítottam.

Ginny villantott rá egy cinkos vigyort, és Harry ismét elmosolyodott. Megkönnyebbülten hallotta, hogy a lány sérülése, amit az ő felelőtlensége miatt a minisztériumi incidensben szerzett be, végül nyom nélkül gyógyult.

Harry újra kortyolt a keserű italból. A konyhát lassan betöltötte a piruló kenyér és valami másnak a kellemes illata. Valahol tényleg nyitva lehetett egy ablak, mert a kora reggeli szellő bódító virágillatot sodort felé. A gyomra hatalmasat kordult, mire Ginny ránézett, és elnevette magát.

– Csináljak neked is egyet?

– Szépen megkérlek – mosolygott vissza Harry.

Ginny máris újabb szeleteket szelt, s tett oda pirulni a számára.

– De vigyázz, Harry! – lengette meg feléje játékosan a konyhakést. – Az én szendvicsem különleges, ha egyszer megkóstolod, akkor már nem is akarsz mást enni.

Harry jólesőn merült el a nevető barna szemekben. Fene tudja, miért, de nagyon vonzó volt Ginny ajánlata.

– Bár inkább nekem is vigyáznom kellene azzal, hogy mennyit eszem – folytatta Ginny fintorogva –, legalább három kilót híztam anya kosztjától, amióta itthon vagyok. Alig jönnek rám a tavalyi ruháim, mind szűk lett... Egy kövér malac vagyok – nyafogta.

Harry prüszkölve köpte vissza a kávét a csészébe.

– Miért mondasz ilyet?! Nem vagy kövér.

– De. – Ginny letette a vastag sonkaszeleteket, amiket körülbelül ötösével pakolt eddig a szendvicsébe, majd széttárt karokkal Harry felé fordult. – Nézd meg, hogy kigömbölyödtem!

Harry nem tehetett mást, eleget tett a felszólításnak, alaposan végigmérte a lányt. Ő ugyan nem látott különösebb változást az alakján, bár ez idáig nem is igen figyelgette ilyen szempontból, mégis talán melltájékon most gömbölyűbbnek találta. A világoskék topp szorosan rásimult Ginny felsőtestére, az anyagon keresztül látható volt a melleinek minden részlete, minden finom rezdülése. Harry érezte, hogy a tarkója tájékán egy pont bizseregni kezd, zavartan kapta el a pillantását a látványról, s hümmögve kezdte vakargatni a kócos fejét.

– Nem vagy kövér és kész – morogta a kávéscsészébe, ami mögé jótékonyan elrejtette az arcát. Azért azt mégsem közölhette Ginnyvel, hogy szerinte csak a mellei lettek nagyobbak!

Ginny megelégedhetett a válasszal, mert tovább folytatta a reggeli készítését. Harry lapos pillantásokkal figyelte, ahogy sürög-forog, leguggol vagy éppen nyújtózkodik, hogy egy magasabb polcon elérjen valamit. Nem tehetett róla, most már egyszerűen képtelen volt levenni a szemét a lányról. Kedvtelve figyelte kecses ujjainak finom mozdulatait, ahogy vajjal megkeni a pirítósokat; szép arcának minden rezdülését, miközben összpontosít; vagy ahogy homlokából kisöpör egy-egy előre hulló hajtincset, s a füle mögé simítja; a csípőjének ívét s a pizsama anyagán áttűnő karcsú lábait, egészen az apró, meztelen lábujjai hegyéig…

– Kérsz bele mustárt is? – Harry Ginny arcára kapta a pillantását, s nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy a lány nem vette észre, ahogy éppen mustrálgatta. Különben is ő kezdte! Minek kérte, hogy nézze meg, mennyire kigömbölyödött!

– Öhm… Igen – bólintott, bár nem tudta, pontosan mire, mivel nem hallotta a kérdést. Ginny elégedetten mosolygott, és máris megkente a szendvicset a számára. Magában még halkan dúdolgatott is, Harry meg egészen ellazult, ahogy hallgatta a lányt. Ginny közelsége olyan volt a lelkének, mint a tél egyhangúságát felváltó, éltető, üde, tavaszi fuvallat.

Aztán Ginny mozdult, Harry meg újra riadt szemekkel, bénultan figyelte, ahogy a lány hirtelen felé lépett, s megállt hozzá olyan közel, hogy ha akarta volna, akkor meg tudja számolni a fitos orrán az összes apró szeplőjét. Ginny felemelte a karját, icipicit nyújtózkodott, s Harry a tokába szökellő szíve lüktetésével érzékelte, hogy a lány teste az oldalához simul. Egy pillanatra érezte a combját a sajátjához feszülni, a melle végtelen puhaságát a felkarján és a hajából áradó virágillatot. Harry megszédült, s úgy húzódott arrébb, olyan gyorsan, mintha áramütés érte volna. Azonnal érzékelte, hogy a kezében szorongatott csészéből egy jókora adag a karjára és a pólójára löttyent.

– Jaj, bocsánat! Meglöktelek? – aggodalmaskodott Ginny. Máris letette a két tányért, amiért az előbb a feje fölött lévő polcra nyúlt. – Várj, mindjárt segítek…

Azzal már elő is teremtett egy konyharuhát, majd hozzálátott, hogy felitassa a kávéfoltokat. Az érintése puha volt és hűvös, s Harry benntartotta a levegőt, ahogy Ginny ujjai lassan végigfutottak a csupasz alkarkán. Azt már egyszerűen nem engedhette, hogy a lány a mellkasán is babráljon. Nem tudta, hogy pontosan miért, de nem tartotta jó ötletnek.

– Ne! Majd én – kulcsolta rá ujjait a lány karcsú csuklójára, így megállítva a kezét. Ginny nyílt, kíváncsi tekintettel viszonozta a pillantását; jól látszott rajta, hogy halványlila fogalma sincs róla, milyen hatással van rá. De nem kérdezett.

– Rendben – mosolygott, és engedte, hogy kivegye a kezéből a konyharuhát.

Harry letörölte magáról a kávéja maradékát.

– Inkább most kimegyek az ebédlőbe, majd ott megvárlak. Kivigyek valamit?

– A töklevet – biccentett Ginny a pulton álló kancsó felé, aztán folytatta is a szendvicsek tányérra púpozását.

Harry valósággal kimenekült a konyhából, koppanva tette a tökleves kancsót az asztal közepére, s levetette magát az első székre. Az asztalra könyökölt, majd mélyeket sóhajtva próbált rendet tenni a kusza gondolatai között. Még csak fél órája ébredhetett fel, és olyan irreális volt ez a reggel a furcsa eseményeivel, hogy azon töprengett, vajon nem csak álmodja-e az egészet. Lehet, hogy még mindig a padlásszobában fekszik a kempingágyban, Ron mellett, nyakig burkolózva a takarójával, s csak a képzelete játszik vele? Évek óta ismerte már Ginnyt, mindig itt sertepertélt körülötte, az élete része volt már nagyon régóta anélkül, hogy különösebben felfigyelt volna rá. Mégis mi változhatott meg, ami ilyen hirtelen, ilyen ismeretlen és uralhatatlan érzések sorozatát indították meg benne? Nem értette, minden olyan valószerűtlen és más volt, mint eddig. Olyan… Furcsa.

Ginny eloldalazott mellette, a két tenyerén egyensúlyozta a tányérokat, és Harry ösztönösen mosolygott rá, amikor az övét elétette. A szendvics tényleg mennyei volt.

– Nagyon finom – mondta, amikor az első falatot lenyelte. Ginny elégedetten mosolyodott el, s beszélni kezdett. Elmondta, mit tervez a nyárra, hogy szeretne minél többet repülni. Panaszkodott Francicára, aztán megosztotta Harryvel a nagy hírt, miszerint a születésnapjára az ikrektől egy vadiúj Jólsep-R-t kért. Úgy tervezte, hogy az új seprűvel ismét megpróbálkozik a válogatóval, s idén mindenképpen a hajtói posztot kívánja megcélozni. Harry jó ötletnek találta, még maga sem tudta, ki lesz majd az új kapitányuk, de abban biztos volt, hogy Ginny van olyan jó a kviddicsben, hogy bárkit levesz majd a lábáról. Az már kicsit lelombozta, maga sem értette, miért, hogy Ginny Dean Thomasszal együtt készült a válogatóra. Harry sóhajtva összegezte, hogy rajta kívül minden más fiúnak sokkal egyszerűbb az élete. Szerethetnek olyan lányokat is például, mint Ginny Weasley. Dean barátjának talán fogalma sincs róla, hogy mennyire szerencsés.

Harry csak hallgatta a lány csacsogását, néha-néha közbeszúrt egy mondatot, s végtelenül hálás volt, amiért legalább Ginny nem olyan kérdésekkel ostromolta, vele nem olyan témákról kellett társalognia, melyek súlyától csaknem összeroppant. Ginny semmit sem tudott, sem a jóslatról, sem a kiválasztottságáról, sem más egyéb viselt dolgáról. Egyszerűen csak úgy beszélgetett vele, mint egy fiúval a sok közül. Csak Simán Harryvel.

– Leléphetnénk a házból, mielőtt a többiek felkelnek, nem gondolod? – szegezte neki Ginny a kérdést, mikor már csak morzsák virítottak a tányérjaikon. – Elhoztad a Tűzvillámot?

– Persze! – horkantotta Harry méltatlankodva. Ginny igazán tudhatná, hogy sehová sem megy a seprűje nélkül!

– Helyes – bólintott a lány elszántan. – Kipróbálnám a gyümölcsösben, ha nem bánod.

Harry összehúzott szemekkel, gyanakvón méregette.

– Na! Nem féltheted ennyire! Légyszi, légyszi, Harry... – fogta könyörgőre a lány.

Harry csak nézte a szép arcát, és egyszerűen képtelen volt ellenállni neki.

– Esküszöl, hogy vigyázol rá?

– Mint a sajátomra – bólintott Ginny; nagyon aranyos volt, ahogy tényleg esküre emelte a kezét.

– Oké, akkor felöltözünk, és itt találkozunk.

Ginny sikkantott, s már pattant is fel, hogy a szobájába siessen. De azért még megállt egy pillanatra mellette.

– Kezdhetnél valamit a hajaddal, Harry. Olyan, mint a szénakazal... – Ginny a tincsei közé túrt, és Harry már érezte is, ahogy érintésére a bőre alatt feltartóztathatatlanul végigvágtázik a borzongás. – Megkérhetnéd anyát, hogy vágja le. Szerintem szívesen megkopaszt. – Aztán kuncogva libbent is tova a lépcsősor felé.

Néhány perc múlva Harry már a Tűzvillámmal a kezében ácsorgott az ebédlőasztal mellett. Hetek óta nem repült, így kapva-kapott az alkalmon, de azért is hálás volt az ötletért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a repülés majd kisöpri a fejéből a nem helyénvaló gondolatokat. Öltözködés közben már sikerült helyretennie magában a reggeli eseményeket, és arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy csak túl kába volt, fáradt, kialvatlan és zaklatott. Ginny meg túlontúl alul öltözött a pizsijében, ezért támadhattak azok az ominózus, nem csupán a barátságuk keretein belül mozgó vágyai a lánnyal kapcsolatban. Ha a jövőben Ginny nem flangál ledér hálóruhában előtte (márpedig miért is tenné?), akkor nem lesz itt semmi baj, vissza tudja fogni magát.

Magabiztosan mosolyodott el, gondolatban még vállon is veregette magát, aztán ahogy a lépcsőn lefelé lépdelő lányra kapta a pillantását, máris összedőlni látszott minden reménysége. Harry egy pillanatra könyörgőn emelte a mennyezetre a tekintetét.

– Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Ginny izgatottan, a bőrkesztyűjét igazgatva.

– Persze… – nyögte Harry, s megindult ki az ajtón, a lány után. Egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében összegezte, hogy Ginny tud a pizsijénél is csinosabb ruhát magára ölteni. A topp, amit magára húzott, még az előzőnél is rövidebb volt, szabadon hagyva így köldökét, és az aprócska rövidnadrág teljes hosszában mutatta meg a lábait. Harry nem tehetett róla, muszáj volt a tekintetét a formás idomokra szegeznie, ahogy a lány előtte haladt. Aztán amíg kitartóan baktatott mögötte a gyümölcsös felé, már rájött a megoldásra: Ginnyben nem volt semmi furcsa, hacsak az nem számít furcsaságnak, hogy a kislány felcseperedett. S Ginny Weasley ráadásul pimaszul csinos, vonzó és gyönyörű lány lett.

Harry végül belátta, hogy ő is csak egy átlagos kamaszfiú, aki nem marad érzéketlen egy szép lány közelében, és úgy vélte, hogy így nagyon hosszú és gyötrelmes nyári szünetnek nézhet elébe.

**Szerző megjegyzése:** Azon töprengtem, hogy vajon meghatározható-e az a pillanat, amikor létrejön egy szerelem. Amikor minden megváltozik hirtelen, és teljesen más szemmel nézünk valakire, akit esetleg már régóta ismerünk. Aztán onnantól kezdve, csak sodródunk tehetetlenül a végkifejlet felé... A válasz szerintem: igen. Utólag meghatározható az a pillanat. :)

**Egy köszönöm jólesne. :)**


End file.
